Sakura Drops
by hibalicious
Summary: Mati? Haha. Omong kosong. Karena ia yakin, rival abadinya itu masih bernafas di dunia yang sama. Karena Rokudo Mukuro adalah—orang yang paling ingin ia gigit sampai mati. For MCH event.


Title: **Sakura Drops**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Author: hibalicious  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 12-30-10, Updated: 12-30-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 4,015

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**A/N :**Tsk. Kenapa saya bikin angst ya. Sebenernya gak yakin juga ini angst.

Yah—saya gak bisa bikin cerita serius sih orz;; Tapi semoga aja ini serius dikit lah XD;;

Dan—mungkin agak aneh, tapi yah— *menghindar dari timpukan nanas*

Oh ya, ini dibuat untuk event **MCH**atau dikenal sebagai(?) **Mist and Cloud Honeymoon** 8Dd

Event **6918** de gozaru~ \o/

Selamat membaca =w=/

**Note :**Semi-AU. Setting TYL. Gak ada event lawan Millefiore & Shimon. Anggap saja setelah arc Varia blablabla, berjalan lancar sampai 10 tahun kemudian :|d

.

.

.

.

Ini bukanlah upacara kematian.

Ini hanyalah basa-basi untuk memperingati kepergiannya.

Kepergian seseorang yang mungkin berarti bagi Keluarganya.

Sang Guardian of Mist.

Rokudou Mukuro.

.

.

.

.

**- Sakura Drops -**

_Ditulis oleh__**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an?__**KHR**__punya__**Amano Akira-sensei.**_

_Pasangan,__**6918**__/__**1869**_

_Hati hati dengan__**OOC, semi-AU, BL, Typo, Flashback mendadak, Chara-death?**_

Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruangan luas itu. Mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Satu persatu berdatangan, memasuki ruangan dan duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami. Hampir semua anggota Famiglia Vongola datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Sang Guardian of Mist. Terkecuali, pada seseorang yang tengah bersandar di pintu. Yang tengah memandangi langit kelabu disana. Ia—yang sama sekali tidak berminat untuk masuk ke dalam bersama herbivora lainnya.

Karena ini semua hanyalah—omong kosong.

Karena yang mereka percayai sudah tiada bukanlah makhluk lemah. Bukan herbivora biasa seperti mereka yang tengah berkumpul di ruangan itu. Ia yang mereka yakini sudah tidak ada di dunia yang sama ini adalah—seseorang yang akan Hibari Kyouya gigit sampai mati. Adalah orang yang telah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan mati sebelum dirinya—Hibari Kyouya.

Dan itu adalah janji terakhirnya pada Sang Guardian of Cloud.

Yang membuat Hibari enggan memakai jas hitamnya untuk datang ke acara tidak bermakna ini. Membuat Hibari mengenakan setelan putih. Ya—kemeja, celana dan dasi putih. Yang tentunya menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Dimana yang lain memakai hitam—berkabung, sementara ia memakai putih. Seakan tidak peduli akan acara ini.

Ya, dia tidak peduli.

Tidak ada upacara kematian.

Karena ini memang bukan upacara kematian.

Ini—hanya untuk menghormati kepergiannya. Hanya dengan meletakkan foto di atas peti kosong. Karena ia yang diyakini telah meninggalkan tubuhnya, tidak memiliki bukti fisik atas kematiannya. Tidak ada jasad. Tidak ada proses kremasi. Tidak ada tubuh tanpa jiwa milik Rokudou Mukuro yang di kremasi di dalam peti itu.

_._

_._

_._

_"Tidak ada satupun korban yang ditemukan."_

—_Jadi?_

_"Mukuro seharusnya ada di pesawat itu." Dengan suara bergetar dari ia yang diakui sebagai pimpinan Vongola._

_"Bukan berarti ia mati, kan." Yang duduk di ujung sana menyela. Menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada._

_Helaan nafas berat Sang Decimo terdengar di udara, "Chrome tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya." ujarnya yang lalu melirik bergantian pada kursi kosong—dimana seharusnya ditempati Guardian of Mist itu._

_Dan kedua mata onyx itu pun terbuka._

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi gedung itu. Mengabaikan seruan namanya dari seseorang di dalam sana yang mengharapkannya masuk ke dalam. Lagipula, siapa juga yang tertarik mengikuti acara formal seperti itu. Toh kalaupun memang benar yang dimaksud sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya, ia tidak terlalu peduli untuk menghadiri acara seperti itu.

Karena ia benci pelanggar janji.

Langkah demi langkah membawanya ke bukit kecil di belakang markas Vongola. Dimana sebuah pohon sakura besar, yang merupakan pohon sakura satu-satunya—tumbuh di tengah-tengah tempat itu. Bukit kecil ini adalah—tempat dimana ia selalu beradu senjata dengan rival abadinya itu. Dimana ia selalu gagal melampauinya. Dan selalu, selalu berkata akan mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti.

Dan kapankah yang ia maksud 'suatu saat' itu?

Bagaimana bisa saat dimana ia melebihi orang itu datang sementara yang dimaksud tidak jelas keberadaannya. Walaupun Hibari yakin, ia masih ada di sini. Masih bernafas di dunia yang sama dengannya. Walaupun sekedar ilusinya, hanya bayangan semu dirinya. Tapi Hibari yakin—

Karena mereka telah berjanji, bukan?

_"Kyouya, berhent—"_

_Clash!_

_"Kyouya tubuhmu—"_

_Clang!_

_"Kyouya!"_

_Dan ia yang berambut hitam pun ambruk di hadapan lelaki Itali itu. Sampai yang memiliki iris mata berbeda warna itu menangkap tubuhnya, menyangganya dengan kedua tangan di pundak. Detik selanjutnya, sang pemilik tubuh menarik dirinya, menjauhkan diri dari lawannya yang entah kenapa—malah menolongnya._

_"Aku masih bisa..." Dengan nafas tersengal, dan tubuh berlumuran darah. Ia mengangkat tonfanya di kedua tangan, bersiap untuk menyerang kembali._

_Yang menjadi lawannya, hanya mengukir seringai tipis. "Oya oya. Hibari Kyouya, kau tidak lihat keadaan tubuhmu itu, hm? Selalu saja memaksakan diri. Kufufu.."_

_Clang!_

_Tonfa metal bertemu gagang trident. Mereka kembali beradu walaupun yang satu sudah terlihat tidak mampu untuk menegakkan tubuhnya sekalipun. Tapi tetap, seorang Hibari Kyouya tidak akan menyerah sebelum menjatuhkan lawannya. Walaupun tubuhnya sudah hancur, ia tidak akan membiarkan lawannya memimpin kali ini._

_"Serang aku, herbivora.." Memicingkan matanya. Kesal karena sedari tadi lawannya hanya menahan serangan. Tidak menyerang dirinya sedikitpun. Dan dengan itu, Hibari sukses merasa diremehkan._

_"Kau tau—Vongola membutuhkanmu, Kyouya. Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau mereka kehilangan Cloud Guardiannya hari ini. Kufufu.."_

_"Kamikorosu..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Oya. Kutunggu saat itu tiba. Kufufu."_

Hibari meninju pelan pohon sakura itu. Ia muak—dan kesal akan dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu—belum—mengalahkan orang yang menjadi tujuannya bergabung dengan Vongola tersebut. Dan ia kesal jika mengingat kenapa orang itu tidak pernah melawannya dimana ia sudah pada batas akhirnya. Dimana satu serangan saja akan membuat nyawanya melayang.

Tapi orang itu tidak pernah menyerangnya.

Selalu begitu.

Mengingatkannya pada sepuluh tahun lalu, dimana ia pertamakali bertarung dengannya. Yang diakhiri dengan kekalahan yang memalukan. Kekalahan hanya karena kelemahannya pada bunga musim semi itu. Dan dimana orang itu tidak menghabisinya sampai akhir. Selalu saja begitu—sampai sekarang.

Ia tidak pernah menyelesaikan semuanya.

Bahkan pertarungan terakhir mereka pun terganggu oleh misi yang diberikan Decimo. Misi yang kemudian membuat Hibari harus menghadiri upacara kematian omong kosong ini. Yang kemudian membawa Hibari ke tempat ini. Merutuki segala hal tentang orang itu.

Tentang Rokudou Mukuro.

_"Mau ke mana kau." sahut yang tengah bersandar di bingkai pintu, dengan tangan disilangkan di depan dada dan mata menatap lurus orb biru merah lawan bicaranya._

_Dan yang dimaksud menoleh, "Oya. Membersihkan '__sampah__' di Itali." Ia menyeringai._

_"Berapa lama."_

_"Hmm? Kenapa? Oya oya. Jangan bilang kau akan rindu padaku, Hibari Kyouya. Tenang, Kyouya, itu hanya lima hari. Masa' kau tidak bisa melewatkan hari tanpaku sela—"_

_Benturan tonfa dingin mengenai wajah lelaki Itali itu._

_Dan Hibari mengernyit, ia memilih tidak membalas cuapan orang itu. Menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi bersandar dan melangkah melewati Mukuro. "Sepulang nanti, bukit belakang." ujarnya dengan suara pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Mukuro._

_"Kufufu. Hanya lima hari, Kyouya." Yang berambut biru berbalik ke belakang. Ke arah Sang Guardian of Cloud. "Mau melihat__skill__baruku nanti? Kufufu.."_

_Hibari menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, melihat Mukuro dari ujung matanya. Lekuk kecil terlihat di ujung bibirnya. "Hn. Kutunggu."_

Sang mantan Prefek mendongak ke atas, memandangi langit yang awalnya kelabu dan bergemuruh, kini mulai cerah. Membiarkan sinar matahari menerobos masuk di sela-sela awan. Ia mendengus. Kenapa cuacanya secerah ini. Sangat kontaras dengan suasana hatinya. Yang—bukan. Ia tidak sedang berkabung. Ia tidak sedih mendengar berita kematian Mukuro. Ia hanya—

—Kesal.

Hari ini seharusnya Sang Ilusionis kembali ke Jepang. Menemuinya di bukit ini. Bertarung dengannya untuk ke-sekian ratus kalinya. Dan memperlihatkannya _skill_ baru yang Mukuro katakan beberapa hari lalu. Tapi yang ada hanyalah berita kematian orang itu yang disampaikan Decimo tadi malam. Berita yang sangat mendadak. Padahal baru kemarin harinya Mukuro menghubunginya lewat telepon.

Ah—sungguh.

Mukuro bukanlah pelanggar janji, kan? Walaupun memang orang sepertinya tidak mudah di percaya. Bisa menusuk dari belakang kapan saja. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Bukan masalah mengkhianati atau menyerang dari belakang. Ini tentang ucapannya. Janji yang ia buat.

Bukankah ia akan kembali?

Dan memperlihatkan Hibari kekuatan baru miliknya.

Bukankah Hibari yang akan membunuhnya?

Dan tidak akan mati sebelum itu terjadi.

_Di mana kau.._

Rokudou Mukuro?

_"Halo? Kyouya?"_

_Menghela nafas, beberapa detik lalu baru saja ia akan keluar kamar ketika ponselnya berdering. Menampilkan nomor asing di layar telepon. Dan karena itulah ia mengangkatnya. Tanpa tau yang berbicara di ujung sana adalah rival abadinya yang seharusnya tengah menjalankan misi di sebrang lautan sana; Mukuro._

_"Apa maumu, Herbivora." Dengan nada dingin. Tidak mengharapkan yang di sana menelponnya lama-lama._

_Terdengar suara gesekan dari telepon. "Oya, kukira tidak akan diangkat. Oh iya, dengar Kyouya, ada yang ingin kuberitahu pad—"_

_"Aku sedang sibuk, Rokudou Mukuro. Lain kali saja telepon lag—"_

_"Mereka memiliki 'Triple Beefburger' yang enak di sini. Kufufu~" Suara di balik telepon sana tampak bersemangat._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Belikan satu untukku."_

Hibari menguatkan pijakannya pada tanah berumput ketika angin besar mendadak berhembus kuat di sekitarnya. Diiringi puluhan kelopak merah muda yang terbang terbawa angin menyerbunya. Membuatnya seperti di kelilingi kelopak itu. Yang entah mengapa—keadaan ini mengingatkannya kembali pada kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu, pertarungan pertamanya dengan Mukuro. Dimana ia masih terkena virus sakura kura.

Menghela nafas, Hibari lega karena virus itu sudah tidak ada di tubuhnya. Sehingga kelopak bunga di sekitarnya tak lagi mengganggunya ketika bertarung dengan Mukuro di sini. Ia menutup kedua mata. Berpikir betapa bodohnya ia berdiri di sini menunggu seseorang yang keberdaannya diyakinkan lenyap. Ia tersenyum miris, membuka kedua matanya ketika menyadari puluhan kelopak merah muda ini tidak berhenti terbang di sekitarnya—tanpa hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Bukan, ini bukan puluhan. Ratusan. Atau bahkan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan di sekitarnya. Hampir menutupi jarak pandangnya. Membuat Hibari menyipitkan kedua mata. Memberinya pemandangan merah muda tipis di sekitarnya.

Ini—

Halusinasi.

Bukan.

Ilusi.

Hibari segera menoleh ke belakang. Ke kanan. Ke kiri. Mencari sosok yang sekiranya mampu membuat keadaan seperti ini. Ia ingin menyerukan namanya. Tapi—itu terlalu memalukan baginya. Seakan ia mencari-cari orang yang dimaksud. Padahal—memang seperti itulah adanya. Kalau tidak, untuk apa ia datang ke sini sejak awal?

Dan—tidak ada apapun.

Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah kelopak bunga sakura. Ribuan kelopak merah muda yang mengelilinginya. Bahkan pohon sakuranya itu sendiri pun tidak terlihat. Seperti badai sakura, lebih besar bahkan. Tapi ini ilusi. Ia yakin ini ilusi. Entah ilusi dari Mukuro—atau ilusionis lain yang hanya bermain-main dengan dirinya. Jika benar, ia bersumpah akan membunuh ilusionis yang mencari masalah dengannya ini.

"Perlihatkan siapapun dirimu, Herbivora." Dengan suara hampir mendesis. Dan tonfa yang sudah siap di kedua tangan.

.

.

.

.

_Kufufu._

.

.

.

"Muk—!"

Suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

Tidak.

Suaranya tidak terdengar. Bahkan olehnya sendiri. Hibari kembali menoleh ke segala arah. Mencari sosok dengan tawa khasnya tadi. Tapi hanya merah muda kelopak sakura yang ia temukan. Beterbangan di sekelilingnya tanpa akhir. Membuatnya ia ingin menusuk dirinya sendiri agar lepas dari ilusi ini. Menemui sosok yang ia cari.

.

.

.

_Kyouya._

Samar-samar, ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipinya. Membuatnya segera menolehkan kepala ke arah datangnya sentuhan itu. Dan—nihil. Hibari menggertakkan giginya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua permainan ini. Ia ingin segera Mukuro menampakkan sosoknya. Membuktikan bahwa dirinya masih berada di dunia ini. Tapi suaranya—sekeras apapun berteriak, ia tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

_Kufufu._

Dan ia tersentak, mendadak dikagetkan dengan punggungnya yang terasa berat dan kehangatan mendadak di pinggangnya. Juga hembusan nafas di tengkuknya. Ia ingin berbalik, menemui sosok itu. Tapi tubuhnya—tidak bisa digerakkan. Kaku mendadak, bahkan untuk menggerakkan jarinya pun ia tidak bisa. Dan kini—ia benar-benar terkunci. Hanya bisa menggerakan bola mata, dan mendengar—

.

.

.

_"Mata aimashou.."_

Tapi selanjutnya, ia kehilangan penglihatannya.

Gelap.

Dan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua matanya terbuka, menampilkan kedua iris biru kelabunya. Hamparan langit oranye tanpa awan menyambutnya, matahari tampak tenggelam di barat sana. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi tidurnya—di bawah pohon. Menggerakkan lehernya yang sedikit sakit, Hibari berdiri, membersihkan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit terkotori oleh tanah dan memungut jas putihnya di atas tanah.

Ia masih sedikit pusing.

Dan—ia tertidur rupanya. Di bawah pohon sakura ini. Yang tak satupun kelopak bunganya jatuh ke tanah. Ia mengernyit, mengingat kejadian yang ia mimpikan. Dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia memimpikan sesuatu yang seperti itu. Yang sudah jelas tidak mungkin adanya.

Tapi sejenak—

Membuatnya sedikit yakin, Ilusionis itu masih berada di dunia ini. Masih bersatu dengan tubuhnya. Di suatu tempat. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah keberadaan orang itu di sini. Melawannya. Menepati janjinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Hibari melangkah turun menuju mansion. Yang ia yakin sudah sepi, dan acara berkabung tadi siang sudah selesai.

Tapi—

Beberapa orang tampak berkumpul di depan ruangan yang sama, ruangan yang tadi siang menjadi tempat dilangsungkannya upacara kematian Mukuro. Ia mengernyit, apa mereka sebegitu kehilangannya sampai-sampai sekarang masih berada di tempat itu? Ayolah—peti mati itu kosong, bukan? Dan Hibari sendiri menolak pernyataan kematian Mukuro. Sampai—

.

.

.

.

"Tubuh Mukuro ditemukan."

Hibari menjatuhkan jas putihnya tanpa sadar.

Ia mendesak ke kerumunan orang, menerobos mereka yang berdiri berkumpul di ruangan itu. Sampai ia mendapati sosok yang terbaring kaku di dalam peti. Vongola Decimo terduduk di sebelah petinya, begitupula Guardian of Storm yang berada di samping Decimo.

Ia—pemandangan ini..tidak..

"H—Hibari-san.."

Tidak.

Mukuro, dia sudah berjanji, bukan?

Hibari berjalan mendekat, melihat sosok yang terbaring lebih dekat, duduk dengan lututnya di sebelah peti.

.

.

.

_"Mau melihat skill baruku nanti? Kufufu.."_

Bukankah ia akan kembali?

.

_"Oya. Kutunggu saat itu tiba. Kufufu."_

Bukankah Hibari yang akan membunuhnya?

.

_"Mata aimashou."_

Bukankah—mereka akan bertemu lagi?

.

Inikah maksudnya? Bertemu lagi, dimana yang satu sudah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa? Memuakkan. Pengingkar janji. Pembohong. Apa lagi? Segala hal buruk ada pada dirinya. Membuat Hibari ingin menendang tubuh kosong itu kalau saja tidak ada Decimo yang pasti akan menghentikannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang dingin tubuh di dalam peti.

Tanpa berkata apapun, ia langsung melangkah keluar ruangan. Berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ahaha.

Ia merasa bodoh. Dan merasa dibodohi. Bisa-bisanya pada awalnya ia tidak percaya akan kematian orang itu. Ia terlalu mempercayainya, membesar-besarkannya. Mengira orang itu masih bernafas di dunia ini. Dan pada kenyataannya? Tubuh pucat orang itu terbaring di dalam peti. Oh—betapa ia merasa dipermalukan oleh kepercayaannya.

Hibari merebahkan diri di kasur. Membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Ia tau ini terlalu terburu-buru.

Ia tau ini sulit dipercaya.

Tapi kenyataannya, buktinya, sudah ia lihat dengan kedua matanya.

Bahwa Rokudou Mukuro sudah terpisah dengan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Ia kehilangan rival abadinya.

Sekaligus...

Orang yang menjadi targetnya. Dan—

_"Kyouya."_

_Panggilan nama kecilnya membuat ia menolehkan kepala pada sang pemanggil, mendapati sosok Ilusionis Vongola di depan pintu dengan kantong plastik menggantung di tangannya. Sosok itu kemudian berjalan mendekat, duduk di sampingnya yang tengah membaca buku._

_"Apa maumu." ujarnya datar seraya memalingkan pandangannya pada buku di tangannya._

_Terdengar tawa khas yang berambut biru di udara. "Oya. Aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu, Kyouya~" Dengan nada kekanakan, sambil menaruh bungkusan yang ia bawa di atas meja._

_Alis Hibari terangkat satu, menutup bukunya dan membuka bungkusan di atas meja yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Sebungkus double hamburger ia dapati di dalamnya. Menarik senyum tipis, ia membawa hamburger—yang cukup besar—itu ke mulutnya. Dikarenakan ukurannya yang lumayan besar, ia sedikit kesulitan saat memakannya. Membuat lelaki Itali di sebelahnya mengembangkan seringai di wajahnya._

_"Kufufu... Kau lucu, Hibari Kyouya."_

_Ia mengerutkan alisnya, "Oh—diamlah."_

_Dan dibalas dengan tawa ejekan lagi. Kemudian Mukuro mendekat ke arah sang Skylark, mengelap sisa mayonaise di ujung bibir lelaki Jepang itu. Yang tentunya—membuat ia menjauhkan diri dari Mukuro, menepis tangannya._

_"Hentikan."_

_"Tapi Kyou—"_

_"Mukuro." Ia menaruh kembali hamburgernya di atas bungkusnya. Menatap merah biru lawan bicaranya. Menghela nafas, "Kurasa kau lebih baik berhenti mendatangi ruanganku terlalu sering." Dengan nada dingin._

_Yang memiliki rambut biru mengangkat alisnya samar, "Kenapa, Kyouya? Bukannya lebih baik kalau mereka tau hubungan kita, bukan? Kufufu..." Ia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi Guardian of Cloud itu._

_Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, "Tidak, Mukuro.."_

_"Kenapa, hm?"_

_"Ini—"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ia kembali menghela nafas. "—tidak masuk akal.."_

—Ia yang paling dekat..dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hibari membuka kedua matanya ketika terdengar ketukan pintu ruangannya. Ia segera bangkit dan merapihkan rambutnya sebelum membuka pintu, mendapati sosok Kusakabe di depan. Ia mengangkat alisnya, yang dibaca sebagai pertanyaan 'Ada apa' oleh Kusakabe.

"Ada titipan untukmu, Kyo-san." ujar yang memiliki gaya rambut heboh sambil menyodorkan bungkusan plastik pada Hibari.

Ia mengambil bungkusannya. "Dari siapa?"

"Saya tidak begitu kenal, Kyo-san. Tapi yang mengirimnya berkata dari kenalanmu." Dan setelah itu, ia menggeleng pamit sebelum Hibari menutup pintu.

Ia menaruh bungkusan itu di atas meja, tidak begitu tertarik melihat isinya—sampai ia mencium sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya membuka isi bungkusan itu.

Dan ia mengernyit.

'Triple Beefburger' adalah tulisan yang tertera di bungkus kotak di dalam plastik itu. Hibari membuka kotaknya, dan makanan kesukaannya tersaji di dalamnnya.

Ia menggeleng. Matanya perlahan membesar.

Hanya Mukuro yang menjanjikan ini.

Hanya Mukuro yang mengetahui tentang ini.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat ke luar, mencari Kusakabe. Yang langsung mengerutkan alis mendapati Kyo-san nya menarik pundaknya. "Ada apa, Kyo-san?"

"Siapa yang memberikan bungkusan itu?"

Kusakabe kembali mengerutkan alis, bukannya ia sudah bilang siapa yang memberikannya? "Saya tidak kenal, Kyo-san. Tetapi sepertinya bukan orang Vongola. Ia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah memberikannya, sebelum saya sempat menanyakan namanya."

"Seperti apa? Orangnya."

"Hmm.." Sambil mengelus tengkuknya. "Kalau tidak salah ia mengenakan topi dan jaket putih, juga berkacamata hitam. Rambutnya—kalau tidak salah hitam. Ah, atau biru, ya? Saya lupa."

.

.

.

.

.

Ia masih—

_Mukuro.._

—bernafas di dunia yang sama dengannya?

Hibari menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kyo-san?"

"Kau boleh pergi." Masih dengan tangan menutupi matanya.

Kusakabe sedikit heran dan—khawatir melihat Hibari yang mendadak seperti itu. Tapi daripada bertanya, ia lebih baik menurutinya. Dan berlalu di ujung lorong.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tau betapa ia membenci Ilusionis itu—sampai-sampai membuatnya sesak. Ia_benci_. Membencinya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Rasa _benci_ itu embuatnya membasahi telapak tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Ia—menangis? Ayolah. Seorang Hibari Kyouya tidak akan meneteskan air matanya. Apalagi _hanya_ karena seseorang yang bernama Rokudou Mukuro itu. Ah— '_hanya_', eh? Tapi mungkin—

.

.

—rasa _benci_ yang semakin membuat dadanya sakit itu karena..

Karena Rokudou Mukuro adalah—

.

.

.

.

.

Orang yang paling ingin ia _gigit_ sampai mati.

Seorang pria bertopi tampak berdiri di atas jembatan penyebrangan. Menumpu dagunya dengan seringai kecil terukir di wajah. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya, menampilkan dua iris yang berbeda warna. Dan beranjak dari tempat itu, berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang di trotoar.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kufufu._

Dan sosoknya perlahan menghilang bagai kabut yang semakin menipis di tengah-tengah keramaian.

**- Fin -**

*menghindar dari timpukan tonfa*

O—Oke deh. Aneh kan. Ahaha _*monotone laugh*_. Kurang bisa bikin cerita serius =\

Jadi—buat yang gak dapet inti ceritanya apa, gini gini..

Mukuro dikabarkan mati, Hiba gak percaya, digangguin(?) ilusi Mukun pas di bukit, semakin percaya lah dia Mukun belum mati. Lalu tau-tau, mayat Mukun ketemu. Dan di akhir, dia seolah dikasih tau Muku masih hidup dengan bungkusan burger yang waktu itu Hibari minta beliin.

**Jadi? Sebenernya Mukun masih hidup atau ngga?** OuO

Silahkan pikirkan sendiri XD *ditabok* Well—ayolah, pasti tau saya ga bisa bikin bad-ending, bukan? B) Masa' Hibari ngejanda sih. *eh*

Dan soal **hubungan mereka**? Susah juga, sih. Karena bukan full AU—setting canon—saya agak susah bikin hubungan romance mereka bener-bener diperlihatkan. Saya lebih ngutamain ke hubungan rivalry Hibari dan Mukuro yang sebenernya ada romance di balik itu. #halah Dimana Mukuro adalah **target** Hibari, tapi tau-tau Mukuro mati, dan Hibari kesel sendiri. Padahal sebenernya—kehilangan. Sebagai orang yang **'khusus'** tentunya. Dan—Hibari OOC amet sih, sampe nangis =w=;; Nah—itu artinya hubungan mereka udah jauh (whut?)

Inget aja quote.. _"The lie hidden in the truth and the truth hidden in the lie."_ #garing *ditimpuk* Ehm. Hubungan mereka itu, **tersembunyi** B) Iya, di sini mereka punya hubungan romance kok. Cuma dikasih hintnya di akhir-akhir 8D

Bah penjelasannya panjang =_=;; M—Maaf maaf orz;; Takutnya ada yang kurang ngerti, berhubung ceritanya ga jelas =A=;; Makasih yang udah baca atau cuma lihat-lihat =u=/

Saaa—**Review, milady?**orz;; Saran dan kritiknya? Saya emang ga bisa bikin angst orz;;


End file.
